Time of Day
by kunfucious
Summary: AU. Kagome is the best friend of the famed business tycoon, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Six years ago, Inuyasha ended his engagement with Kagome, never telling her the reason why. And now he's back, with his wife, Kikyo, who strangely resembles Kagome. How can Sesshoumaru have Kagome look his way when she's too busy loving someone else?


**Title****: Time of Day**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Summary: **Kagome is the best friend of the famed business tycoon, Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Six years ago, Inuyasha ended his engagement with Kagome, never telling her the reason why. And now he's back, with his wife, Kikyo, who strangely resembles Kagome. How can Sesshoumaru have Kagome look his way when she's too busy loving someone else?

**Author's Note: **I'm gonna try my hand of something out of a reach: drama. Of course, this won't be just filled with those hardcore tearjerkers but I'll try my best. Some of the characters in here might surprise you, just because I didn't want it to be so typical. So please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**Ages**: Sesshoumaru - 30 ; Kagome - 26 ; Inuyasha - 26

**x x x**

"Takahashi-sama? A Higurashi-sama is here to see you?"

Sesshoumaru rose a brow and pressed the button, his glasses threatening to fall of the tip of his nose. A Higurashi-sama...it couldn't be. "Arigato, Kanna. Please send them in."

The line went dead and Sesshoumaru looked back at his paperwork. It was most probably Souta, the young heir to the Higurashi Enterprises, Sesshoumaru's proud business partners and dear family friends. Possibly something about the company or maybe even just to stop to chat. Being twenty-one and a recent graduate at University of Cambridge, Souta Higurashi was an upcoming tycoon and playboy...but mostly the latter. And for some reason, he constantly spoke to Sesshoumaru about his recent "conquests". Sesshoumaru had no care for them, but since he was somewhat a nice person, he always listened.

Hearing the door open, the businessman didn't bother to look up and continued to look over his work. Souta would definitely just open his mouth and begin talking.

"Sesshou! I'm guessing you didn't miss me?" a familiar voice playfully whined and Sesshoumaru's heart stopped.

Dropping his pen and slipping his glasses off the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat.

There, in front of him, stood Kagome Higurashi, the older sister of Souta Higurashi. She looked different from when he last saw her, six years ago. Before, Kagome Higurashi was a bit plump, hair constantly pulled back in a half-up, half-down hairstyle, and dressed conservatively. This Kagome Higurashi, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was slim and curvaceous, her body dipping in all the right places. Her hair was longer and naturally flowed behind her and had a unearthly shine to it. And her clothes...dear Kami, Sesshoumaru was close to having a heart attack. Kagome was dressed in a deep magenta-colored dress that hugged her body, accentuating her curves. It also showed off her long legs, along with her matching pumps, and Sesshoumaru was close to stating that the woman in front of him was not Kagome Higurashi.

"Takahashi, are you still in there?" Kagome teased, placing a hand on her hip.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and smiled. His Kagome was finally back in Tokyo. Walking towards her, Sesshoumaru did not hesitate to give her a tight embrace, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "I've missed you so much, Kagome," he whispered as he felt Kagome sigh into his embrace.

Ever since they were young, Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome Higurashi was going to be the only one to make him permanently happy in life. He constantly watched over her, became her best friend...her protector. But it seemed as if fate had a twisted mind. Because Sesshoumaru was four years older than Kagome, he wasn't able to spend time with her, due to him leaving for college. And when he graduated and decided to come back, Kagome was engaged...to his younger half-brother, nonetheless. It seemed as if his absence allowed Inuyasha to somehow steal Kagome's heart away from him. But after a mere year of being engaged, Inuyasha had broken up the ordeal with Kagome and disappeared, leaving Sesshoumaru to pick up the pieces. Kagome had been incoherent for days and it pained Sesshoumaru that she suffered this way. But it also angered him that she loved the wrong person.

It was supposed to be him. If Inuyasha hadn't entered the picture, then Sesshoumaru would've come back and confessed to Kagome. But it seemed as if it was too late. On her twentieth birthday, Kagome announced that she would further her education abroad, in the United States, perhaps. And everyone let her...except for Sesshoumaru. If he was able to, Sesshoumaru would drop his company and follow her, but his parents advised not to do so. Kagome needed to be alone for some time, they said. And he tried to respect that. And then she left, never coming back for a visit or anything. The only time Sesshoumaru ever contact or see her was through pictures or phone calls. She was constantly busy with her homework anytime he was near her and he respected her. She was focused on becoming a doctor and he couldn't interrupt her from that.

Now here she was, and he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Kagome giggled and back away from Sesshoumaru, kissing his cheek. "So you did miss me!" she said gleefully, taking a seat on his couch. Sesshoumaru followed in pursuit. It seemed as if she had gotten over the events from six years ago and he was beyond jovial. This was his opportunity, to make Kagome his forever. Sesshoumaru cancelled his afternoon plans and meetings in order for the two to catch up and it seemed as if everything was well from both sides. Kagome informed Sesshoumaru that she had finished graduate school and was to intern at Sengoku Hospital, a hospital that Sesshoumaru and his family funded. Sesshoumaru in return informed her about the company and of his life. She was surprised to know that Sesshoumaru, a very handsome and rich man, was still single.

"Really, Sesshou? Still no girlfriend? What happened to Kagura?" Kagome curiously asked, crossing her arms.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and profusely shook his head. "Kagura was just a friend. The media interpreted our relationship wrong," he explained, leaning back on the couch.

"Good! I was all the way on the other side of the world getting jealous for nothing!" Kagome teased as Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Oh, shut it you. I'm kidding."

It was great having her back. It was as if Sesshoumaru's whole world turned downside up at just the mere physical contact with her.

"Sir, Takahashi-sama and his wife are here to see you." Kanna's voice rang throughout the room.

Sesshoumaru walked over to respond to her. "Mother and Father must've known you would come visit me here," he explained to Kagome before pressing the button. "Send them in, Kanna."

Standing next to the couch, Sesshoumaru slipped his hands in his pockets, carefully watching her. "How long have you been back?"

The dark-haired thought for a moment before answering. "A week. I went to visit Grandfather at Osaka for awhile before coming here!" she explained as the door opened.

There stood not Inutaisho Takahashi and Izayoi Takahashi, but _Inuyasha _Takahashi and a beautiful woman. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome gasp and immediately watched her. She sat there in pure shock of the situation, all the color being drained from her face. Sesshoumaru would assume that she was positive that ex-fiancee would never come back to Tokyo. Hell, even he did too. The whole Takahashi family just thought Inuyasha ran away from his life. Sesshoumaru decided to examine Inuyasha's face and also found to be exactly like Kagome's.

After what seemed like eternity, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and spoke. "Welcome back to Tokyo, Inuyasha. Why have you come here?" the business tycoon asked, careful with his tone.

Inuyasha gulped and wrapped an arm around the woman beside him and Kagome visibly flinched. "I'm here to introduce you to my wife, Kikyo."

The woman named Kikyo bowed respectfully and gave them all a brilliant smile. And that was when Kagome put her foot down. Abruptly standing up, Kagome straightened out her dress and grabbed her purse, giving Sesshoumaru a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She went on the tip of her toes to reach his ears and softly whispered, "I can't be here."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she bowed in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo, avoiding eye contact with the two and then left. He knew that Inuyasha didn't mean to upset her...hell, Sesshoumaru was sure that he didn't even know she was back in the country. But he was growing angry...mostly at the fact that he knew that she was hurting. Again. And here he thought that they were making progress and it all just went down the drain.

Inuyasha bowed his head solemnly and bit his lip. "I'm so sorry, Sess. If I would've known then I—"

"Stop, Inuyasha. I understand."

The silence in the room was obviously making the two brothers and Kikyo fairly uncomfortable. But both knew that it was needed. They had no idea what they could do to make the situation better. They also didn't know who should go after her: Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

Making his way towards the door, Sesshoumaru grabbed his blazer and car keys. "I apologize for being rude, but I have to follow her. I shall call you to make dinner plans." he stated as Inuyasha nodded his head, knowing the level of damage he had created. He would have to explain the problem with Kikyo in the car.

The only thing going through Sesshoumaru's mind was Kagome. She wasn't ready to see Inuyasha. And she was definitely not ready to see Inuyasha _with a wife_.

How was he supposed to make her fall in love with him, when she was still obviously in love with his brother?

**x x x**

Hopefully this didn't suck too bad.  
I know it seemed so rush and short but yeah...  
That was kind of my intention. *sweatdrop*  
This will be short in length and chapters, just to let you guys know!

But don't forget to read and review, you lovely lovely people!

xoxo, _kunfucious_


End file.
